Green With Good
by qwerty avelat
Summary: A MMPR story just after the end of Green with Evil. Tommy is trying to come to terms with what he has done. He's trying to process his past and look to the future. Will he overcome his guilt and pain? Zordon is determined to have Tommy as a whole ranger.


Alpha was shutting down. He didn't want to but Zordon insisted that it was time. He had done a lot the past few days and he needed rest.

"Goodnight Alpha," Zordon said as the small robot went into a deep sleep mode.

Tommy watched all that had happened with mild interest from the dark part of the command center. He wasn't supposed to be here. The other rangers, his friends, had gone home. Instead of teleporting, though, Tommy had hidden. He wasn't quite sure why. Being in the command center felt more uncomfortable and awkward then standing naked in a cactus garden. Still he couldn't go back outside. Outside to the world he had betrayed.

Tommy hung his head. He'd done something unthinkable, unspeakable, unimaginable. Traitor! The word rang through his head a million times. He was a traitor to his world. He didn't deserve to live and he didn't deserve to die. He didn't deserve his powers and he didn't deserve the privilege of having a normal life. He'd betrayed everyone and everything important to him. Even his family! He'd betrayed 5.55 billion people. Not to mention the other things that lived on the planet. He'd betrayed all that was good in the universe and he'd done it for Rita Repulsa. The thought made him want to hurl.

He hated himself for what he had done, and that was exactly why he had stayed here, hidden in the dark shadows of the command center. He didn't understand all this. His head was spinning. Why? Why after all he had done had the rangers accepted him so quickly? Even Zordon did. Tommy had made him lost in his time warp twice! He'd tried to destroy everything the old man held dear. Yet everyone accepted him without a second thought. They let him keep the power. They'd given him the same oath they had. Helping the earth wasn't a punishment- it was a reward. Why were they accepting him like this, when he couldn't even accept himself?

Tommy made an involuntary fist. What was wrong with them? Why did they trust him? Zordon said he was not a true Power Ranger, but he didn't feel like it. He felt like he was drowning in guilt. Power Rangers never do what he had done.

Suddenly a voice that made Tommy jump said, "You can come out now, Tommy, I know you are hiding over there."

It was Zordon, of course, and Tommy inwardly cursed himself for being so thick as to think Zordon couldn't see him in the dark. Zordon always saw. For a moment Tommy wondered if Zordon was a mind reader.

Reluctantly Tommy stood up and stood at the edge of the light.

"It is late, Tommy," Zordon said, "your family will be worried if you do not return home for bed."

"I can't," Tommy said quietly, "I can't go back out there. Couldn't sleep now anyway, even if I wanted to."

"I know it is hard, Tommy, but you must make an effort to keep your life going." Zordon said, "You also have to keep your health up. It is for your own good."

"I can see it every time I close my eyes." Tommy muttered and paced around the edge of the control area, "The final goal. I know what I did I did under Rita's influence, but it was still me. It was me doing that stuff. I can't face my family, I can't face the world, knowing I was going to betray them all."

"But in the end you didn't." Zordon said.

"No, in the end the spell was lifted." Tommy said, "I can't believe I did that. I can't believe I let Rita do that. I would have done anything for her. I can't remember ever having such strong emotions about anything, and they were all fake. I feel so tainted. How can I ever undo what I've done?"

"You can never do that. You can only live your life doing the best you can." Zordon said, "I know you will make good decisions."

"What if I don't?" Tommy said, "Everything was so clear before. Now, these powers, the responsibility, it's a lot."

"I know you will be responsible." Zordon said.

"How do you know? you didn't pick me! You don't even know me! What if Rita picked me because I'm just a real bad person and didn't know it." Tommy said, "Maybe it's my fault."

"No, never your fault. You didn't ask for this, but I know you have a good heart, Tommy. I can sense it in you. It is because of your strength and courage that Rita picked you. You need to use them against her. I know you were meant to be a true power ranger."

Tommy looked down and suddenly Zordon said, "Just because Rita chose you doesn't make you any less of a true Ranger."

Tommy turned red. How did Zordon know what he was thinking?

Zordon continued, "It isn't the source that make you a true Power Ranger, Tommy, it is your heart and mind. You can always tell a true Ranger by his actions, and I can tell you can be a great one if you wish to be."

"You really think so?" Tommy asked him.  
>"I know it to be true." Zordon said, "And the entire team will be there for you in the weeks ahead. It won't be easy, especially at the beginning, but you will persevere."<p>

Tommy gave a small smile and stepped into the circle, "I'm really sorry about, you know, trying to get you lost and everything."

"It is all forgiven." Zordon said.

"Do you think that, maybe just tonight, I could sleep here?" Tommy asked him.

Zordon nodded, "Good night, Tommy Oliver." he said.

Tommy pulled out an emergency sleeping bag and curled up in the middle of the chamber.

Tommy slept fitfully. He was dreaming of being back in Rita's palace. He was tiring to hide from her. He knew if she saw him she'd catch him. Suddenly her cruel eyes were staring into his. He found to his horror that he was bowing low before her and saying, "How may I serve my empress?"

She laughed, "So you are back? What about the other Rangers?"

Tommy looked up and saw his friends lying dead beside her. "What happened to them?"

"You happened to them. I'm glad to have you back, my evil Green Ranger." Rita laughed.

Tommy knelt down next to them and saw they were all dead. He looked up and saw Zordon's tube was shattered.

"I'm glad that you helped me destroy your world. We're going to do some wonderful wickedness, you and I." Rita laughed holding his shoulder tight, "You are mine, now and forever."

"NO!" Tommy yelled, his eyes popped open and he found himself wrapped in the sleeping bag in a cold sweat. He looked up and saw Zordon looking down at him. Was that pity? Tommy felt sick knowing that look.

"Go back to sleep, Tommy. The nightmare is over." Zordon said.

Suddenly Tommy knew he was right. He also knew that it would start again, but he wouldn't face it alone. Tommy scooted closer to Zordon's tube. "I'm glad its over I don't want to be green with evil." he closed his eyes, "I'm going to be green with good."


End file.
